Rejects
by Stupidbutts
Summary: Two criminal minds that think alike spells trouble for Wammy, because, the person who they rejected wants revenge for something that happened years ago. Where did her motivation come from? And just how crazy was this girl? BBxOC. Narrated by Matt
1. Meet Bethany

**Author's Note: What's up! This is my third Death Note Fan Fiction. **

**And this is completely different from my usual stories. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note! **

**Matt: "She doesn't own me either!"**

**Claimers: Bethany is my own OC. **

**ENJOY!**

Wammy didn't used to have those towering metal gates. The windows didn't have locks on them and the staff didn't care much for security. This was a time before Kira,

And right before the BB murder cases.

This is the story of the Wammy Reject. Correction, **Wammy's Reject. **Her real name was Bethany Beatrix. If she did get in her name would have been Bleach. But she didn't, the only reason was because she wasn't an orphan. That was the only reason. Which was bullshit because she was smarter then A.

Bethany was smarter then all of us.

She also more sinister then anyone in Wammy.

When she found out that institution wouldn't let her join because of her parents she snapped. Two weeks after her parents body was found in a lake two miles from her house she was welcome to Wammy, until they found out that Bethany poisoned them before they drowned.

Wammy kicked her out, stamped her as a reject and sent her to Juvenile Hall. She broke out two years later and became a mastermind criminal.

Now, I won't spoil the ending for you,

I'm just going to say on thing, what she did changed everything about Wammy.

Now, I'm pretty sure you might be wondering who the hell **I am**. Mello had the job of telling you about BB. But there's one thing he left out. His connection with Bethany. My name is Mail Jeevas also know as Matt.

You know, that one guy who was shot to death by a bunch of Kira worshipers, (which was more humiliating then you think.) Anyway, here's her story.

**

This all started in west Los Angeles. It was seven o'clock during the summer. The sun had barely set and locals started coming out of there houses. Bethany was sitting outside of a café two blocks down from the hotel she was staying at. She is wearing thick black sunglasses; she was facing the sunset and looked as if she was waiting for something.

Bethany was waiting for something to happen. Something she had planned.

She sipped her coffee as she waited. The waiter would walk by ever so often and ask if she need sugar for her coffee. Bethany would shake her head and just ask for a refill.

She waited, and waited, and waited. Till finally she stood up, paid for her check and left the scene of the crime.

Then a spark of a lighter started it. The entire west downtown was blown! By a flammable odorless gas. It completely untraceable, because it was oxygen,

Death by oxygen!

Very likely news headline,

This remained a mystery to investigator. Maybe a gas leak, maybe…

Even the great L shrugged it off.

Bethany's signature mark, it was spray painted on the back wall of the café. But in Los Angels, it looked like graffiti. It was a W, like the kind of W Watari used to address people with.

Now, most of you are wondering how you can explode something by oxygen. Simple, by filling every hotel room in West L.A with pure Oxygen, seems an unlikely way to blow stuff up. But when you're a crazy fuck like this chick then it just seems like more fun.

She didn't have anything against that part of L.A. It was simply for the hell of it.

That is just an example of her behave. I wasn't lying when I said she was sinter.

Later that night she felt something trail behind her. Something eerie was in the air and it wasn't the gangsters or gun shots. Bethany walked into an alley in North Los Angeles. It was exactly 9:45 pm and she was waiting for her stalking to show its face. Once she was certain that someone was, indeed, following her, she whipped around and kicked it against a wall.

Turns out, it was a man. The glow from the street lamps showed his deadly smirked, "long time no see, huh?" the figure spoke.

"Nice try." She eyed the shadowy man, "How can I forget about you. B?"

"What was the give away?" Beyond stepped out of the darkness.

"Your eyes"

**What do you guys think? Please leave feedback and review! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Trickester

**Thanks for the Reviews**

Bethany was rejected from Wammy. However, she was taught in there for a very sort period of time. Watari and Roger where very skeptical to let her in after she was rejected the first time but she met the requirements and they had really no other choice.

So for the two weeks she was at Wammy's House it wasn't surprising that she became fast friends with Beyond Birthday. Now, you have to ask Mello for the history of B but all I know for sure is that he was insane sense he first walked threw the doors of this institution.

Bethany had a strange obsession with his eyes. I think the reason was that he could see something that no one else could see and that just happened to fascinate her. He saw past the alias and knew her real name. _Bleach? It's more like Bethany Beatrix. _

"So, I see you haven't changed." Bethany said while staring into her reflection of the coffee,

Beyond Birthday licked his fingers clean of strawberry jam, "Neither have you?"

They both where in an apartment in downtown. The wallpaper was torn and stained red and the air had a lingering scent of Strawberries and sugar. It seemed as if this room was once a comfortable living space, but now the creaky floorboards and the leaking fixtures gave off a creepy abandon vibe.

"Is this your house or someone else's?" she asked, still staring at the coffee.

"It belonged to Alex Armstrong, he lived alone. He worked as a lock smith and hates his job. Or he hated his job…" BB smirked as he poured the jam in his mouth.

"So I can safely assume that the blood on your shirt isn't yours" She finally took a sip out of her coffee,

"Not all of it. Most of it is his." He licked his lips and stared at her.

"Fanatics." She grimaced at the cup of brown liquid, "I thought I told you I didn't like sugar in my coffee."

"So you did"

Bethany frowned, "Okay. You don't usually pay me a visit unless you want something? What is it?"

B's facial expression soured, "Well I was hoping you where going to ask later but sense you brought it up now I need a favor." Without asking he took her hand and showed her to the bedroom, "Two favors actually."

She phased, "What are they?"

"Number one; help me dispose of this body." He turned on the lights and pointed at the bed. Beneath the sheets there was a man, he was obvious dead.

Bethany choked, "Dear god B!" she held a tissue up to her nose. "When did you kill him? He reeks!"

"I murdered Alex a couple days ago…" he lifted the covers and looked at the paling flesh, "Or a while ago…"

She gagged, "and you've been living here with a death body?"

He didn't answer and just prodded the body, "I need you to help me dispose of this corpse in a specific manner." He poked at the man's face,

She held her breath and walked up to the body, "Poor fucker." She analyzed the way Beyond had killed him,

_Small cuts to the left of his temples, glass stuck to most of the wounds. _Bethany tilted the corpse's head to the side, _15 centimeter deep slice across the neck with class three hemorrhaging. The cut starting form the bottom of the left ear and a diagonal cut threw the jugular._

"Let me guess, you broke into his home, knowing you, you probably picked the lock around late noon, so…" Bethany thought for a moment, "He must have been working when you broke in …" She exhaled and started to get used to the awful odor, "The glass on the side of his head meant that you either A: throw him on something glass, which doesn't make sense because if you did then glass would be stuck in the wound on his neck. Or B: break something glass on his head"

Bethany stared deeply into his face, "As you mentioned before he hated his job and from the looks of it he looks like a drinker. So you probably broke a bottle of what ever refrigerated alcoholic beverage to his head causing him to be discombobulated. That's when you took the opportunity to slit his throat." She ran her fingers across the cut laceration and smirked, "however this isn't your style. You didn't mutilate his body, or craved anything into the epidermis."

"That's what I need your help with." Beyond pulled the sheets off of the man and cleared an open work space. "Mutilation is my style but I need some help. You obviously know how the human body works."

"What are you asking me to do exactly?"

He pushed a scalpel into her hands, "I just need the internal organs"

Bethany had no problem with taking a life. I mean she likes destroying buildings and murdering people in peculiar ways but something about mutilating something already dead made her skin crawl. Besides the man was most likely rotting from the inside out and the thought of it just slicing into his flesh and finding molding organs made her gag.

"Uhh, why can't you do it…." A cold shiver ran threw her spine.

"You know the human body a lot better then I will ever know." He smiled, he could tell this made Bethany uncomfortable.

"Fine, you also said that you need two favors." She ran her finger across the blade.

"And I need to swab this place free of finger prints" BB walked into the kitchen, "I'll began doing that while you can deceit the man."

"What are you planning?" She turned and faced him.

He kept his back to her, "You'll see." A devilish grin crept across B's face as he began clean off all finger prints.

Bethany stared at the body; it laid perfectly flat, his arms where at his sides. His face was emotionless and soft looking. Then it hit her, this wasn't Alex Armstrong, this death was recent. "DAMN IT B!" she screeched.

Beyond Birthday laughed hysterically, he almost laughed himself to tears, "I thought I had you."

She stepped out of the bedroom, "Is he homeless? Because that's the only reason he should smell this bad!"

"I guess so." He shrugged then faced her, "What gave it away?"

"His body is soft, Rigor Mortis hasn't set in completely yet."

**--**

**Please review :D**


End file.
